marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A-Force Vol 1 1
Are we sure that the America Chavez in this is America Chavez (Utopian Parallel) and not "America Chavez (Earth-BW35)"? Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 00:57, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :There is only one America Chavez in the Multiverse. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:32, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Normally it would be true, but as she was erase of existence and then recreated as almost everyone else in battleworld, I think in THIS CASE ONLY, she should be another one... (as everyone in battleworld is another version of the character even if their "escense" is from a different Earth than battleworld)Xelloss.nakama (talk) 14:44, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Where did you take this "they were all erased from existence and recreated in Battleworld" from? That's not what happened. Doom salvaged the remnants of dead universes (fragments of their Earths and populations) to create Battleworld, he didn't recreate anything based on the universes that once existed. :::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 22:06, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :::: When Doom created the Battlword, all worlds were already earased (as the 616 vs 1610 was the last two remainings) so either they still survived out of existence, Doom saved them and changed their memmories and past (which sounds almost as remade them), or he took their "fragments of existence" and create something new from that... As we took different Earth names for all characters in battleword in profiles, and not used the Earthes they came from... I thought the idea was the second. If not, all "suvivals" of battleworld (whose origin is a battleworld designation) wouldn't be from that Earth but their original Earth... (for example Singularity, Demon Nightcrawler, fairy Angela, Dazzler Thor, etc) Xelloss.nakama (talk) 22:09, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Think of it like trying to catch a puzzle as it's falling off the table. Doom saved some of the realities as the multiverse collapsed, but more slipped through his fingers. He didn't have to remake the pieces he saved, he simply had to make due with building the puzzle from just what he had caught. -- Annabell (talk) 22:44, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Exactly. Didn't you read the Avengers and New Avengers series before that? There, it was shown that the remnants of dead universes would still be found laying around the nothing where said dead universes could be found. It was from there that Doom took all the pieces he used to build Battleworld. ::::::The fact that the reality designations for the realities whose remnants became part of Battleworld being different from the ones that they were based on is simple: they are alternate versions of said realities, created exclusively for this event. Just look at the numerous tie-ins released during the event, you will see that events that unfold solely in the past of those realities are different from the original ones. ::::::However, Battleworld wasn't only composed by the remnants of new realities based on classic ones that we never saw before. See Old Man Logan and Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders, for example. ::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 22:50, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::::So what you are saying, is that the designated "Earthes" of the characters in Battleworld are not from the kingdoms itselves, but from the realities they come from? So in those realities, their stories as whole universe existed before Secret Wars (with that Earth name)? In other words, they are realities we never really saw? That is a good way of seeing, it makes sense :::::::Wait... what about characters that came from Battleworld? Wouldn't them have to be reversed to their previous Secret Wars version and not keeping the "doom modified" changes? - Xelloss.nakama (talk) 23:16, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, they previously existed in the realities from which the domains were fashioned before the collapse, and were returned to those reality designations when the Richards family restored the multiverse, such as Earth-51920 in or Earth-92131 in . -- Annabell (talk) 23:23, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Yeah! now that I look at that from that point of view, everything makes sense! Thanks for the info, I haven't understood that that way before! :) - Xelloss.nakama (talk) 23:31, February 28, 2017 (UTC)